Honest Lies and Common Knowledge Secrets
by Cami aka Lee
Summary: Lily Evans isn't what her parents want. They find a way to make her understand...She might find refuge in her second family and her new school. Will this help her tell, though?
1. Getting to know them

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters you have never seen before are property and subject to torture of my own mind. I didn't steal any names, I promise, I tried to be original. Forgive if I didn't succeed. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Honest Lies and Common Knowledge Secrets  
Chapter one  
Getting to know them  
  
Sirius Black lived in a nice little village in a valley not too far from London. It was a small, quaint town, and it was nicely balanced. That means, in the village were both muggles and wizards. Most of the wizards in the community had some muggle blood ties somewhere or got on muggles and their contraptions fairly well. That was a good thing for Sirius, seeing as his dad was a muggle-born wizard and Sirius loved muggles. His parents had lived there a long time. They had moved there after a few years before Sirius's elder brother Vega had been born. Since then, Sirius and his twin little brothers Castor and Pullox had been born. The Blacks were a great family.  
  
Sirius Black's best friend was a tomboy named Lily Evans.  
  
Lily Evans lived with her family in the valley all her life, like Sirius's. Her family was muggle. It was a small school Lily went to and there were six people in her class--and she was the only girl. That was okay, thought, Lily preferred the company of boys anyway. Lily had an elder sister by the name of Petunia. Petunia was a girly-girl who loved to get dolled up and flirt and flaunt. This made Lily sick. Lily's mother, Jennifer, and her father, Preston, loved Petunia. She was the perfect social child. She was pretty with her blond hair and blue eyes and big bust and 'back.' She knew how to make a high pitched laugh at a joke that wasn't funny. Lily wasn't like that. Lily also had a little brother, Thorne. Her parents wanted Thorne to be the perfect little boy and social poster child. He wouldn't do it, though. He loved Lily too much. When Lily would play football (American) with Sirius and Vega, Castor, Pullox, and Thorne would join in and play. They loved their elder siblings.  
  
Petunia couldn't get enough attention. If Mr. and Mrs. Evans paid the least bit of attention to Lily she'd have a fit. She always said that Lily was her parent's child. Lily always wondered if her sister was naive or just stupid. She couldn't see that Mr. and Mrs. Evans...that they would do anything to Lily to make her see their point.  
  
Lily had taken to going to the Black House in the middle of the night. Thorne and she would slip on their robes and slippers and walk across town to their refuge. The Blacks loved Lily and Thorne. They all did.  
  
--  
  
It was about mid June and school had been out about a week. Someone opened the door to the basement Lily called her bedroom. It was rather damp and dark, but they only had a three bedroom house and Petunia refused to share. Thorne wouldn't have mind, but his parents said know. Thorne still snuck down there to keep her company at night.  
  
Lily hadn't gone to sleep long ago. Thorne had been tuckered out that day, too much soccer and football and swimming. Someone padded on the cement steps down to the basement floor. Only too late did Lily's eyes flick open to see a hand coming towards her mouth. Her scream was muffled. Then the other hand laid a hard fist to her hip a few times.  
  
"Don't squirm, love. It's not polite to scream at Daddy. Now, hold still." Her silent tears had stopped years ago. Deja vu coulded her as he stuffed something in her mouth and pinned her arms to the bed, then tied them to bedposts. "Shh..." The harsh voice came again, mocking smoothness. "Daddy loves his baby girl. He's going to love her till she learns what's right...Won't you, my dear Lily?" 


	2. Mourning Halted

disclaimer: see previous chapter  
  
Honest Lies and Common Knowledge Secrets  
Chapter two  
Mourning Halted  
  
"Come Sirius, you need to get up." Brendyn Black called to his son, opening the door and flickering the lights a bit, till resting them in the 'off' position as it started. He walked across the room to a big window. He pulled back the big drapes and lifted the shades. He turned his head to look at his son.  
  
To his surprise...Okay, it wasn't really a surprise, but next to Sirius on the bed was a little redheaded child. Sirius had his arm around her and her head was placed partly on his chest and partly on his chest. She had dark circles under her eyes and a few fresh bruises. Brendyn sighed. He walked over to Sirius's side of the twin bed. He gently rocked his son.  
  
"Sirius, wake up...Shh, don't wake Lily." Sirius had opened his eyes groggily. He wasn't much a morning person, but he'd been sleeping even more lately. Mr. Black left, telling Sirius his friend James would be arriving in a few hours. Sirius carefully removed his arm from his friend and lay her head gently on the bed. She had just gotten there a few hours ago. Lily and Thorne had come through his window and Thorne had headed to Castor and Pullox's room to finish sleeping. Sirius hadn't asked about Lily's blank look or the fresh bruises. He hadn't, not since the first time. That was a mistake he would make again.  
  
Sirius pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt. On he bed side table was a picture of a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and Sirius's black eyes. He picked it up and studied it. His mother had died in mid-April. He gently kissed the picture and whispered, "Morning, Mum." before heading down for breakfast.  
  
At half past ten, an hour after Sirius had gone downstairs, Lily awoke. She got out of bed and padded across the room to the door. Her head turned back, thought, catching the picture Sirius had by his bed. She smiled sadly. She'd miss Cassi Black. That was one woman Lily had truly adored and loved.  
  
"Morning, family," Lily announced her arrival as she jumped the last couple of stairs down to the first floor by the dining room. Thorne, Castor, and Pullox all came up and gave her one big morning hello hug. Three eight year olds were surprisingly strong. She had to beat her little adorers off with a stick. As she sat down between Vega and Sirius at the table, Mr. Black winked at her a set a plate of waffles and pancakes before her. Lily wolfed them down.  
  
Vega laughed. "Lils, chick, you eat like a pig...Or should I say dog? because you're reminding me of Sirius!" Sirius lared and threw french toast at his elder brother. Before a food-fight could get started, Mr. Black interupted.  
  
"Eh, be nice you two. Let Lily eat in peace. Besides, the Potters are coming over today. Be on best behavior." He set a menacing glare at the elder two boys.  
  
Lily grinned, having finished her food. "Daddy Brendyn, you know good and well James Potter is just as much a menace as Sirius and Vega and I. Come on, we have a war to get on with. Vega and I have to defend our honor, right bro?" The twelve year aged boy nodded curtly at her. Everytime Potter came over it was him and Sirius against Vega and Lily. Then it was who ever could persaude and bribe the trio of youths to do their bidding. Lily usually won that, too. James and Sirius never gave up, though.  
  
"Lily, go put clothes on." Sirius suddenly looked like a strict older father. Nobody had really notice--okay, they'd noticed, but they hadn't minded, really--that Lily was in her night clothes of a little shirt that showed a it of midriff and some shorts/boxers. "I will not have my little sister look like that." Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's not like I'm going to go around like this all day, Siri. Seriously..." she playfully winked at him and ran upstairs. When she came down she was wearing some on Sirius's jeans that were baggy on her and a black tank-top.  
  
--  
  
Soon war had broken out. The Blacks's backyard was pretty big. Vega and Lily had set up headquarters in the fullest tree. Castor and Pullox were scouting for them right then. Lily had a feeling Sirius had recruited her little brother with promises of cookies. She'd have to fix that later...  
  
"Evan! Vega!" Pullox ran to the tree from the side of the house. He grabbed a lower branc and pulled himself up. "Evan, I've spotted Dumb and Dumber." He grinned. "Cast's following them. Seems as if Potter has a few new tricks up his sleeve." Evan (as was Lily's code name when it was her and the guys) nodded and made a gesture for him to go on. "Last spotted near the Winchester place."  
  
Lily pulled up her muggle walkie talkie. "Alpha, do you copy? Alpha," Lily said into the communication device. "Alpha, this is Orion, do you copy?" The crackle of static. Then...  
  
"Orion, I copy, over."  
  
"Good...Alpha, what is your position?"  
  
You couldn't hear anything for a moment, then: "They're doubling back for HQ, Orion. Oh, and it seems as if HE is working for them."  
  
"Don't worry about 'him', Alpha. Get back to HQ before they do if you part of the action. Over and out." Lily grinned. "Vega, Beta, this is going to be fun."  
  
--  
  
"Oh my...James!" That was the first thing heard once Sirius and James walked into the Black's living room, defeated once again.  
  
James and Sirius had multicolored hair and skin. They smelled of dung and rotting...rotting everything! Sirius's left hand wouldn't quit growing and James...Well, James was having trouble talking for his lower lip was hanging down to his chest. Not a pretty site.  
  
Castor had come back to the tree and the four kids had readied themselves with their dungbombs, fireworks, and pranks-in-a-package. Throne was with them, all right. He was walking behind them and saying something about where could Lily and the others could be...Then Thorne threw some ouchers at the two from behind. Ouchers were little things that were about the size of a hazel nut. When they contact they would sting. No lasting pain, but still it's enought to piss someone off. When James and Sirius had turned their backs, Vega, Castor, Pullox, and Lily had jumped down and ambushed.  
  
Thank God for little brothers, Lily had thought. OR, well, hers at least. Loyal little bugger.  
  
Lily came into the front room. "Morning Mr., Mrs. Potter. How do you do?" She did a little bow. "I am sorry for the state your son is in. However, one should not wage war on a lady and think that they will win." Then she turned to the two stinky boys. "Go clean up. Hey, you four wanna help me make lunch?" Castor, Thorne, Pullox, and Vega eagerly nodded. Once again she addressed the Potters. "You will stay for lunch, won't you? We were going to have lunch outside, it's so nice."  
  
Mrs. Potter looked at this little muggle girl. "Yes," she decided. "We will stay. Won't we, William?" Her husband agreed. As the kids left Mrs. Potter turne to Mr. Black.  
  
"She's such a unique child. It will be...interesting to have her at Hogwarts with James and Sirius, won't it?" Lois Potter smiled prettily at Brendyn. He stared.  
  
"You mean, it's true? Lily is a witch and she will be going to Hogwarts?" He and the rest of the Blacks had always suspected Lily and her little brother were muggle-born witch and wizard. They'd seen what they did when mad and upset. They had wanted to wait for confermation, though. To really make sure. Of course, that's didn't stop Lily from learning about the wizarding world.  
  
"Yes," Mr. Potter comfirmed. "I feel kind of sorry for Proffesor Dumbledore. Vega, Sirius, James, AND little Miss Lily. Just wait till the younger kids get there..."  
  
This was an amusing thought. "Indeed..."  
  
"Do wait to tell her, though!" Mrs. Potter was excited, you could tell. "Wait to see her face when she gets her letter." 


	3. Daddy dearest, Let me go

disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
Honest Lies and Common Knowledge Secrets  
Chapter three  
Daddy Dearest, Please let me go  
  
"AHH!" Lily screamed. This was something, for Lily never screamed. Nothing bothered her. Lily wasn't scared of nothing, as the twins and Thorne would say. "Siri! Siri! Bubba, where are you?" She called desperately, thudding down the stairs in her socks.  
  
The Blacks and Thorne were in the living room watching Saturday morning cartoons. (Another weird thing, Lily was usually the first one up and had taken up her favorite spot on the Blacks comfy couch before anyone else was up.  
  
One more thing: It was the first of July.  
  
Lily came bounding into the living room. As she got neaer the couch she jumped and ended up laying across Vega and Sirius. "Guess, guess, Sirius! Three words!" She was all smiles and she had these little dimples in her cheeks and a gleam in her eye. Sirius shrugged. Lily pouted. "Play along, imbecile! Now, guess! Three words."  
  
"Erm...I love you?"  
  
Lily laughed. "I know you do, but come on! Guess!"  
  
The boy furrowed his eyebrows. "I was wrong?"  
  
She sighed. "You usually are! Come on!"  
  
Vega laughed at his brother's blank look. "Seriously, Sirius. Today is July 1. She got her letter accepting her to Hogwarts today. The owl with our letter should come soon." Vega would be starting his third year in September.  
  
Lily and Sirius stared.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How'd you know!" Sirius asked, amazed.  
  
Vega grinned the Black grin. When a Black did this, run. Now, on the other hand, if Lily did it, go and kill yourself because someone is about to achieve a fate worse than death. "Wouldn't you like to know," he said.  
  
Castor laughed. "Lily, you dropped your letter and Vega saw. That's how he knew," Pullox said.  
  
"Why you!" Vega jumped up off the couch (causing Lily to fall on her ass) and preceded to chase his little brother around and around. Lily laughed and laughed. As Castor and Thorne joined in on terrorizing Vega, Mr. Black addressed Lily.  
  
"When are you going tell your parents?" The gleam in her eyes faded, as did her smile.  
  
"Er, won't you tell them for me? Come, please!" She put on the puup eyes and pouted. Brendyn, having four manipulating sons of his own, didn't buy it.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell them tonight. Thorne's staying over again, though..."  
  
--  
  
"Lily..." His voice as stern and so was his look. She was used to it. That didn't stop it, thought from stinging her eyes and burning her face.  
  
"Yes, Father?" She stood straight and tall, head held high. The girl looked her father in his eyes. She held her hands behind her back, they were sweating profusely.  
  
"You want to go to this...this school of Magic?"  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
"You want to go and leave us?"  
  
She swallowed. She could taste the fuzy feel of dryness. "Well, Father, I'd be going off to something school if it wasn't this one. And I won't be leaving for ever! There's Christmas and Easter and summer of course!" Lily tried to stay calm and logical. They would have sent her to Petunia's horrible boarding school of charm and other girl crap. For a long time now, Lily had been hoping that letter would come. It did and she wasn't going to pass it up.  
  
His hand was hard against her face. It stung. Would there be finger marks in the morning? "Don't get smart...Don't sass you Father."  
  
Nodding, she said, "Yes, Father."  
  
"I will allow you to go. The Blacks will take to...To where ever you need to go to get your supplies?"  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
"I will give you money, then. Enough to get your stuff and that is it. If there is an change, I want it back. Understand me? I also want the cost of everything you buy so I know if I get the right change back. Also, I will copy you supply list so I know if you bought frivolous things." He had taken a few steps closer. His hand tightened around her jaw and mother.  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
"Now, I guess that means I'll have to make up for the lost time we will have." His other hand went to the back of her head and pulled her hair as he roughly put his lips on hers. She started to squirm. That was a mistake. She hadn't ssquirmed in years. What was wrong with her?  
  
Preston Evans took a step back and looked at his daughter. He slapped her once...then again...then again... "Now, disrobe." 


	4. Shopping, but not for shoes

disclaimer: see chapter one (though I don't own Wopsle, I actually know a pretty kewl guy named that)  
  
Honest Lies and Common Knowledge Secrets  
Chapter four  
Shopping, but not for shoes  
  
"Lily, we get to go shopping!"  
  
The girl raised an eyebrow at her best friend. "If I didn't know better, Sirius Black, I'd say you've gone and gotten homosexual on me and you want to go shoe shopping for hundreds of pairs of needless shoes you'll never wear. I swear to God, that if you ask me if hand bands are in, I'll break your jaw with my fist."  
  
Sirius was still and silent for a moment. (Unusual for him, that was.) Then he shrugged and started to hop around excitedly. "Shopping, shopping, shopping..."  
  
Lily sighed and couldn't help laughing. "You act as if you've never been to Diagon Alley before."  
  
"I haven't--" before she could interupt, he went on. "That is, I haven't, not for school things--THINGS FOR HOGWARTS! I just can't wait, Lily! I just can't wait!" Then he took her hands and the danced around the room. Count on Sirius to be silly. She found it hard to believe he was the same person as the one she played war with. When he was playing pranks, he was serious. He was a real general. On the other hand, he was just so silly!  
  
"Lily! Sirius! We're waiting!" Brendyn called from down stairs. Sirius swooped and picked Lily up in his arms and started out of the room.  
  
"Lily...Those finger marks on her cheeks...They're still there...Wh--"  
  
Lily smiled sadly. "Don't ask, please, Sirius. I love you to much...Now, come on! Faster, puppy, faster!" Lily laughed as Sirius panted, barked, and run down the stairs.  
  
"By floo we go?" Lily inquired, though she already knew the answer. Sirius set her down and she proudly said, "I WANNA GO FIRST!" She grinned and grabbed a pinch of the green powder. Lily had always loved the floo thing. She just thought it was so cool! She tossed it, and the smell of burning wood caught her nose. Inhaling deeply, she stepped into the Black fireplace. The flames were warm against her body, like a favorite blanket.  
  
"DIAGON ALLEY!"   
  
She stumbled as she came out, but she was able to catch herself. The Leaky Cauldron, that's where she was. Smiling inwardly, she started to the bar.  
  
"Hey, gimme some fire whiskey!" She yelled at the bartender who busy talking.  
  
"One minute, ma'am, I'll be right with you." Absently mindedly he filled a glass and was about to hand it to her when he looked at her face.  
  
"LILY EVANS! You little flubberworm!" Before she could grab the glass, he put it of her reach. While Lily pouted, Sirius came up behind Lily. He, too, asked for a glass. Tom, the bartender, glare at them, but all in good nature. It was rotuine, you see. Every time Lily and Sirius came up to the Leaky cauldron they'd ask for whiskey or something. It'd become a game.  
  
"So, what you munchkins here for this time? Just wanna terrorize me and everone else?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
Lily and Sirius grinned. "Sounds like fun," Lily started, "but we're here to get stuff for school."  
  
Tom nodded. "Ah, yes, yes. Of course. I knew that. Lily, I've always thought you were older by the look of you, the air around you...Sirius...I still think you're a five year old trapped in an older body."  
  
"Why thank--Huh, what?" Sirius started to catch on. Lily howled. By now Brendyn, Castor, Pullox, and Thorne had come through the fireplace.  
  
Mr. Black and Tom talked a while. Then the troup went out back, Sirius's father, taking out his want. He tapped a brick and the archway to Diagon Alley was before them.  
  
Just as Lily and Sirius were about to run off, Mr. Black placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Now, kids, don't get into any trouble..." Sirius and Lily looked at each other and then they burst out laughing. Brendyn pursed his lips and sighed. "Meant, not that much, anyway. Okay?" The two had already started off, however. They yelled something back, something inaudible, and ran off.  
  
Sirius and Lily knew Diagon Alley pretty well. They had gone here every chance and loved to look at all the shops. They even knew Knockturn Alley a bit, having ventured down their a few times. That place was always interesting! The things there were always...well, let's just say you couldn't find them anywhere else.  
  
The two boisterous kids raced to the top of some white marble stairs. Disregarding messages on doors (for they could recite them by heart), they pushed through and found themselves in Gringotts bank. Going up to a counter, then placing her hands on the counter to pull herself up, she said to the goblin: "Hey, Wopsle." The goblin took a step back upon seeing the young girls face. You could tell anything from his expressionless face, it was that he wanted to RUN. "I need to exchange muggle for magical. 'Kay? Sorry, can't open no account today."  
  
"Oh, what a pity." Sarcasm dripped from his every word. "I was so looking forward to a cart ride with you and young Mister Black." Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Eh, Woppy, watch. Me and Evan are head towards Gambol and Japes joke shop next!"  
  
--  
  
"Sirius, I want a wand." Lily stated, stopping in her tracks and looking defiantly at her best friend. Sirius stopped licking his sweet and turned to look at her. He shrugged and tilted his head toward the shop. Lily smiled and practically ran to Ollivanders, her money bag swinging. Sirius laughed inwardly and slowly walked after her. He was laden not only with a money bag, but with candy and joke bags as well. (Lily, of course, was premitted to get any. Sirius always shared, though. Even if it was just with her.)  
  
"Hello, kids." Mr. Ollivander greeted. "I was thinking this is the year you two would come in! Now, come, come! Which one of you is first? Miss Evans? Good, good. Now a seat, Mr. Black, and not bother anyone for once..." The eleven year old boy muttered something, but sat down in a chair by the door anyway.  
  
Mr. Ollivander started going through boxes on the wall at a mile a minute. He brought a couple over and opened one. "Here, try. Willow, 11", unicorn hair." As Lily barely got it in her hand, he had taken it away and replaced it by another. "No, now try this one." This happened a few more times.  
  
"Here, willow, 10 1/4", phoenix feather. Rather swishy and excellent for chams!" When it touched her fingers, the wand warmed Lily's hand. A tingling over came her. She pulled her hand up and down and gold and silver sparkles came out. "EXCELLENT!" cried Mr. Ollivander. Lil paid him and it was Sirius's turn.  
  
They walked down the road a few moments later. The Twin Terrors were pointing and muttering spells wherever they went. This was the only time magic would be allowed when they weren't in school: the summer before first year after acceptance. So, of course, Lily was putting snotty boys in frilly dresses and Sirius was changing or adding or taking out) the color of everything.  
  
They messed around in the Quidditch shop for a bit. They went and bought some quills and some ink. (Lily liked the kind that changed colors and the mood ones--a color for every mood and it showed the mood you were in when writing it. Madam Malkins was next. They both got fitted at the same time. They met a very nice, but kind of mysterious boy there.  
  
His name was Remus Lupin. He had a sad look to his gray eyes and dark circles under then. His shaggy dishwater blond hair (hell, maybe you'd call it light brown) fell into his eyes. He looked as if he needed a good meal--all fragile like. It seemed as if he couldn't decide whether or not to be optimistic or pesimistic. Lily liked him. He was fun and intriguing.  
  
All in all, school supplies under arm, it had been a pretty fun day for Lily. 


	5. Looking at bras and being antsy

okay, author note. TIME FOR MY LAME BLAME-ONS AND PATHETIC EXCUSES! blah, blah blah, all their fault...yadda, yadda yadda, school. etc,. etc., etc. i'm lazy. just forgive me and get it over with  
  
Thanks to Lisa, danigrl116, kik, MilkyWeed, MysticSorceror, Senna, and once again Lisa~! (chick, don't get your panties in a know, kie? I'm sorry!)  
  
disclaimer: chapter one  
  
Honest Lies and Common Knowledge Secrets  
Chapter five  
Looking at bras and Being antsy  
  
Lily lay on some blankets in the floor. With a flashlight in hand, the girl's curiosity got the best of her. The smell of new books allured her, tintilizing her nose. She had to know more...More of everything. Okay, sure, she knew some stuff from Sirius and his family and te other wizard families around...But she didn't know the basic fundamentals thought in school. As she learned the other names for wolfsbane (aconite and monkshood) a creek that was all too familiar could be heard at the top of the basement stairs. Lily gulped, quickly putting away her books under her bed. She stood up at as her father spotter her from the stairs.  
  
"Lily."  
  
It was August 30. Two days and she wouldn't be here for a while. The thougt made Lily giddy. Tomorrow night she'd be staying with...Mr. Evans interrupted her thoughts.  
  
He stood right in front of her. His hand cupped her face. Lily could smell their shampoo on him. His hair was still wet and his robe was tied too tightly... "I thought," he started, a queer smile overcoming his lips. "I thought, since tomorrow you're staying with the Blacks, and since I won't be seeing each other for a while. Now, be a good girl, and..."  
  
--  
  
"Sirius! Don't look at my underwear draw!" Lily snapped as she slammed the draw shut, nearly catching Sirius's fingers. He wrinkled his nose at her.  
  
"I thought I was supposed to help you pack!"  
  
The girl rolled her eyes. "You act like you've never seen bras and panties and shorts before!" Playfully, but still a harsh, she smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Duh, Sister. My mother doesn't count!" His voice and face sounded a bit of disgust.  
  
Lily finished packing her clothes and other personal belonglings (not that many, surprisingly). Lily'd never noticed that before. They packed her books and other school things. After it was all done, Sirius picked up one end and Thone picked up the other. Or, well, he tried. He had to have his older siblings help. Brendyn Black was outside and helped them load her trunk. The trunk was enchanted to hold more than it should. Lily was getting more and more eager by the moment.  
  
"Lils, stop bouncing. My Good God!" Sirius playfully punched his friend.  
  
Which wasn't a good idea.  
  
Lily smacked him back, on the back of the head. This propelled him forward and he hit this little compartment thingy between the two front seats. Thorne laughed and laughed. He was in the front seat next to Brendyn. Lily ignored Sirius rubbing his head and whining.  
  
"Learn to shut your mouth, boy, before someone else does it for you!"  
  
--  
  
She lie on her stomach, flipping through 'Hogwarts, A History' which was propped up on one of Sirius's pillows. (Okay, so Lily had actually claimed it by now, but whatever.) The creaked open and she jumped.  
  
Sirius laughed. "Chill, Lils...Hey, whatcha doin'?" He came over and crawled over her to be on his side of the bed. "Bah, that book? It looks so damn boring!"  
  
Nodding, she told him, "It is, damnit. But I wanna learn what I can about Hogwarts."  
  
"We'll be there soon enough, Sister."  
  
"No, not soon enough."  
  
--  
  
"Come on, Kiddos! Wanna be late for your first day back?" Lily was the first one loaded up and ready to go. Castor, Pullox, and Thorne were at the door, taking their time getting to the car. They wanted to see their elder siblings off. (And maybe set off a few dung-bombs and see prissy girls squeal.  
  
Vega and Sirius were still inside though.  
  
Frustrated, Lily Evans stormed inside and up the stairs. "You had better have a good reason, boys. You better had!"  
  
Bursting into the room, the boys jumped.  
  
Lily tapped her foot, waiting. "...Well?" The boys shrugged. Thinking she'd be mad, Vega started to apologize. Just then, Lily burst into a grin. She linked her arms with the two. "Let's go, already!"  
  
Lily tried hard not to bounce with excitement on their way to King's Cross Station in London. She was finally going to Hogwarts. No prissy girl's school for her. She wouldn't have to deal with Petunia for a while. Okay, and she'd miss Thorne and Castor and Pullox and Brendyn...  
  
Daddy. The thought occured to her. Her mother and father wouldn't be around. Was taht a good thing or a bad thing? And Thorne wouldn't let them brainwash him while they were gone, would he? She'd hope he'd spend a lot of time with the Blacks.  
  
They got there in pretty good time. It was ten o'clock. They unloaded the trucks and then Lily remembered:  
  
She got walk through a wall!  
  
"Me first!" Lily shouted excitedly. Mr. Black grinned and nodded. "Sure, Lils."  
  
Lily pushed her cart with her trunk on it towards the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. Taking a deep breath, she pretending she was reading some notice on the wall...Then she started to lean forward a bit...  
  
She caught her breath and laughed. Before her was a scarlet steam engine known as The Hogwarts Express. 


	6. Are we here yet, are we there yet

another an! omg, two in one day. is something wrong with me? well, i forgot to mention that i lost all the names of the families i was gonna use. (no, not like it sounds. like i lost Castor and Pullox's middle names and Remus's parents names--the ones i was gonna use. one reason i was kinda upset...er, well, majorly pissed anyway.) another thing, have I already given Sirius an owl? Oh well, if i have, someone tell me in a review so i can fix the chapter oh, and did i put how old Castor, Thorne, and Pullox were in this? lol i just saw Emma and Rupert on TRL. Could they be more nervous? omg, that was long...FORGIVE ME! STOP READING THIS NOW! I SAID NOW! IDIOT, STOP! GET ON AND READ THE STORY! Ignorant, stubborn fanfiction lovers...  
  
PS--forgive me on the latin.  
  
Thanks to: Kiki and Lisa  
  
disclaimer: chapter one  
  
Honest Lies and Common Knowledge Secrets  
Chapter Six  
Are we there yet, are we there yet...  
  
Lily had claimed the last compartment, even if the others weren't all full yet. Sirius's and her own trunks were there, along with Sirius's owl Black Owl. (Black Hole, Black Owl, Sirius found it utterly hilarious.)  
  
"Bye, Thorne!" Lily gave her little brother a huge hug and he returned it. "Be good, stay with the Blacks as much as you want, don't let Petunia and Mum and Father get to you, 'kay? Keep your grades up, too! Promise?"  
  
He grinned. It looked remarkably like Lily's. "I promise, Lils. I'll be good and all the crap."  
  
Then Lily smacked him. "I don't want to hear bad words out of your mouth."  
  
Thorne looked hurt in his big green eyes. "Crap's a bad word?" Lily laughed and told him he could say it next summer. She'd already said good-bye to the Blacks so she went to see what Vega was up to while Sirius told his family farewell.  
  
"Hiya, Vega."  
  
He grinned, and so did his friends. "Hey, girl. Sirius saying bye?" She nodded. "Oh, guys, this is my brother's best friend. She'll be a first year."  
  
All his friends pretty much gawked. "She's a firsty?" "A friend of little Siris?" "She's eleven?" and so on.  
  
"Actually, I'm ten till December," Lily told them Then they introduced themselves.  
  
One's name was Jamal Jordan. His hair was in dreads an he looked pretty nice. Another one was Michael Bishop with blond hair and blue eyes and dimples. (How is he friends with Vega, Lily wondered.) The last was a boy with black hair and brown eyes. He was Hispanic, Lily remembered. Lily had actually met all these boys before, since they'd all visited the Black's house the summer after his first year, right before second year. This one was Vega's ablsolute best friend. His name was Diego Hernandez.  
  
"You boys don't remember me, do you?"  
  
Vega laughed. "Of course they remember you, Lils. Y'all remember Evan, right?" I their eyes were wide before, well...Let's just say they were big now.  
  
"This is our little Evan, Veg? Evan, as in the one that broke my arm and made my hair blue for a whole year?" Vega nodded at Diego and the boy laughed, pulling Lily into a hug. The other two high-fived her and told her that she'd grown.  
  
Lily grew tired of them, as they were talking like old relatives who had nothing better to do than pinch cheeks. Settling into her seat in the compartment, in walked James Potter.  
  
"Hey, Evan." Get grinned and took a seat. "Mind if I stay in here for the ride?"  
  
"Looks like you're already pretty comfortable, Potter." The boy shrugged.  
  
"Guess so. Oh, by the way, I'm gonna get you for the lip thing."  
  
Puzzled at first, then she remembered. The lip. This summer, war, Potters. She told him to dream on.  
  
The compartment door slid open again. Nope, it wasn' Sirius as Lily thought. It was the boy Remus they'd met at Diagon Alley.  
  
"Sure, you can sit here, Remus. I don't mind." Remus took the seat next to Lily.  
  
"Oh, Remus. This is James Potter. Nah, he's a wuss, don't let the name get to ya." Before James could interject, she went on. "Jamie, this is Remus Lupin. Me and Siri met him in Diagon Alley not that long ago. He's a firsty, too."  
  
They heard Sirius before they saw him. His laugh was unmistakeable. Then they heard a scream. "BLACK!!"  
  
For the third time Lily heard the door slide open. Sirius nearly collapsed in hysterics. "Snape, the prat...Hot pink...hot pants...tube top..." He couldn't talk any more. James soon joined him in the laughter, having looked out the compartment. Lily just grinned.  
  
"Severus Snape," Lily began to explain to Remus, "is basically Sirius's mortal enemy. Sirius, with James, and Snape, with this guy Malfoy. It's pretty funny being in the same room with the four."  
  
"Fist prank of the school year, boys! Erm, and Lily." Lily rolled her eyes and told him to stop doing that. Sirius and James knew that Lily was just one of the guys. "Oh my God, that was priceless." Apparently he'd recovered.  
  
"So, Severus Snape--Cross Dresser? Sounds interesting. I don't think I'll look, though. No nightmares for me tonight." Lily laughed at Remus's remark. She remembered he'd said he loved mischief.  
  
Sirius took a seat, a grin plastered on his face. It would remain there for the rest of the ride.  
  
The first half of the rise was all that eventful. The four sat around and talked. They all seemed to like Remus a whole lot, and vice-versa. He didn't talk about himself all that much. When asked directly, he'd cut it short and make it simple.  
  
They talked of pranks and quidditch teams. (Okay, that was more Sirius and James. Remus, it seems, like Lily, wasn't a big fan of quidditch. They both liked the idea of dueling.) They played exploding snap and gobstones. They talked about pranks and pranks and was pranks already written down?  
  
Around two or three a lady with a cart came around. There were sweets and sweets. Lily rode it off and said she wasn't ungry. She didn't have any money. James and Sirius bought tons and tons, and they shared, of course.  
  
Remus didn't like chocolate, he said. He loved wizarding cards, though, it semed like! Sirius used to collect a few, and Lily didn't see the point.  
  
"I just like to know the best of the best. Then, one day, I know who I can point and laugh at when I beat them all." Sirius stared. James looked a bit uncomfortable. Lily laughed.  
  
"That's good way to think of things, Remus." The single girl in the group grinned. It was a nice idea, knowing who you would over come in your life. Knowing that they were once better than you, and now it was vice-versa.  
  
Evans bit the head off of a chocolate frog, then clenched her teeth onto the card and slid it out. She looked at it.  
  
Merlin  
  
The man with graying hair winked at her. Lily winked back.  
  
Merlin--Said to have lived over every period of time and has died over three times. Probably most famous for his work with King Arthur and the Sword in the Stone. Currently missing with sitings reported. Little to no information about is childhood.  
  
Grabbing his shoulder, Lily asked Remus, "Hey, mind if I keep this one? And a Dumbledore?" Remus shook his head and told her to go ahead and take them.  
  
"Oh!" Lily suddenly shouted, excitedly.  
  
"What?" Chorused the other three.  
  
Lily began to rummage in her trunk. She came up with her robed and her wand. "I'm going to change, you boys do the same. You're just lucky I'm not being that lazy today--" Here Sirius coughed and Lily kicked him hard in the shin. Yes, HARD. "--or I would've made y'all get out. Now, when I get back...Well, I just hope ou boys like surprises." With that, she left.  
  
"What do you think she meant, Sirius?" James inquired, digging out his robes.  
  
Sirius shook his head. "I dunno, James...But I'm a little scared."  
  
Remus laughed. "How come Lily intimidates you two so much?"  
  
Then Sirius and James stared. Then laughed, and then recovered.  
  
"Lily is a very scary person, Remus. Very scary," James started.  
  
Sirius shook his head. "No...Well, okay, to a certain extent. It's just that Lily has special circumstances. There's something about Lily..."  
  
"What are the bruises from?"  
  
Sirius looked uncomfortable. "Never speak of that to Lily, okay? Never. Lily is my responsibility. She had been and will be for a long time. Can we just drop it now?"  
  
Just when Sirius finished pulling his robes over his head, Lily was back. Her wand was in her hand.  
  
"...Lily?" James asked apprehensively.  
  
"Change saeta puteulanus!" Pretty black hair was now a blue. Oh yes, blue. "Nice little spell, hmm? I thought so. It'll come in handy, I think."  
  
"That's so cool!" Remus exclaimed. His gray eyes were wide. "So you say...Change saeta and then the color?"  
  
Lily nodded. "Change saeta...then, like puteulanus, rutilus aurum, argentum, viridis, atra, or crocus. Those are all he Hogwarts colors, aren't they? Blue, red, gold, silver, green, black, and yellow."  
  
"Pyropus, Lily. You forgot bronze." She shrugged James's comment off. "Now, my hair...?"  
  
"Keep whining and it'll stay that way, Jamie." Grinning, she ignored his icy glare and turned back to Remus. "You also need to swish to your right, then your left, and flick. Do it in rhythm with words. To reverse...." She pointed her wand at James's head.  
  
"Ostendo sum saeta." It was back to it's pretty black color.  
  
"ATTENTION: We Will Be Arriving At Hogwarts Shortly."  
  
Lily could've squealed. 


End file.
